Sully's and Michaela's Gift
by Clare bear 48
Summary: This follows Sully's Journey and Sully's Spirituality. It looks at how they weave their lives and souls together. How they come together.


**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

**SULLY'S GIFTED CONNECTION WITH MICHAELA **

By Clare Quinn

Jan/ Feb 2011

Sully was in council, with the Cheyenne and Colonel Chivington in Colorado Springs. He had been translating between the Indians and Army. Sully was there to see that his family the Cheyenne were given a fair deal. The whole process was being frustrated by the Amy who wanted to steal the Indian lands. The army used the excuse that the orders came from Congress. He felt really frustrated he could see what they were doing. The officers in the Army only wanted to exterminate the Indians. They were doing all they could to decrease their ability to survive. These dignified people who had adopted him as family member many years before. They'd roamed these land from when time began.

When he looked up and saw the image of an angel, moving across the meadow. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She had a determination about her stature and look he'd not seen in any woman before, especially here in the frontier town of Colorado Springs. Mainly the women here were meek and mild, those who were married did as their husbands bade. Women resembling this lady did not grace the Western frontier.

Dr Michaela Quinn MD was certainly different. Her hooped travel skirts, skimming the wet earth they became soiled in the process.

"_Hooped skirts in Colorado?""How's she goin to climb into a buckboard or ride a horse in that get up you'd see her pantaloons_?" Sully thought and chuckled to himself. He'd seen those elegant styles of clothes when he was younger in New York.

The hat perched on her head bobbed about on her hair. Her attire was not the usual clothing worn by the women here on the frontier which was dull in colour, simple, plain hand sewn for hard work. She represented folk from a different sophisticated back ground. She spoke briefly to Reverend and looked extremely unhappy. They walked briskly back towards town when the unthinkable happened she fell face down in the muddy dirt. Picking herself up Michaela dusted herself off and continued on. Sully was astounded as most women would have made some type of fuss. Not her! Who was this image he had seen, like nothing he'd ever seen before. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Then she was gone behind the buildings and he had trouble dragging his attention back to the council.

The next day he walked into Mr Bray's store with Wolf his constant companion as well as Chief Black Kettle and there she was with Charlotte. Sully's heart jumped into his throat. Mr Bray had just said there was no room on the notice board for her advertisement. She glanced at Black Kettle and Sully and removed the sign saying "**NO DOGS OR INDIANS**" that had irked Sully for years. Chivington ripped it out of her hand and replaced it. Sully couldn't stand the way he behaved towards her and sent his tomahawk between them by inches into the sign cutting it in half. Wolf bared his teeth when Chivington drew his gun. The standoff ceased with the soldiers leaving. For a brief moment Sully's and Michaela's eyes met, that moment was electric something jumped between them. Both wondered what had just happened. It was as if they'd looked into each other's soul and recognised each other. Sully heard Charlotte refer to her as _"Doc"_ and purchasing a horse to do her rounds, over the unusual thumping in his chest.

Sully was puzzled by this woman. He followed her to the livery on impulse and offered her his home stead answering the note she'd left at the store. Taking her out there on a horse she'd just purchased. He'd assisted her to mount unceremoniously at the livery. Now he watched as she fell from the beast as she dismounted trying not to laugh. Bear wandering off before she managed to tether him to a rail at the home stead. He looked more like a mule than a horse being dragged along by the reins over her shoulder.

"_She'd be game to try anything "_was his thought. He continued by saying _"if you're going to survive you'd better learn to make it on ya own"_

She could not believe he was so uncouth, uncivilised and other words that came to mind but had to admit he was right. He'd not introduced himself and dressed in an unusual manner but it really suited him. Rugged and rough but it all looked good and accentuated his physical appearance.

He had not been at the home stead since the death of Abigail and his baby daughter, he had just walked away leaving it all the way it was on that day. He stayed well back as she inspected the derelict building. His emotions of those terrible times over rode the happy moments he'd experienced there. Even though it was in disrepair she took it anyway.

Michaela asked _"how much?"_

Sully replied _"one dollar a month"_ He was amazed when she replied

"_I'll take it"_ She fussed in her Medicine bag and produced a small brass shingle and put it up against the wall _"What do you think?"_ she asked.

He replied _"not much of a shingle" _

She let out a loud huff. Being miffed at this but couldn't say anything in reply quick enough as he was walking away with his WOLF!

Charlotte and the children helped her make the homestead liveable and Charlotte told Dr Mike who Sully was. She emphasised the Sully _"was a man of his word"._ How he would occasionally bring in food for the family. He'd make repairs at the boarding house when required. Dr Mike couldn't suppress her interest in the man who looked like nobody she knew before. His rough clothing and appearance as well as his obvious connection to the Indians and strange animals intrigued her. The fact that he only spoke when asked questions and then only directly. What would her*MOTHER* and family think if they were to see her now and with the company she kept? Charlotte filled in some of Sully's past telling of the great sorrow he'd endured when his wife and child died. How he'd run away and began to live with the Cheyenne Indians. Michaela could not help wondering if she could have made a difference as a doctor. Understanding now why he had such sad eyes, his pain must really run deep. She'd not admit she was attracted to him with his steel blue eyes and his magnificent head of hair. His masculinity obvious in his dress open necked shirt and buck skin trousers. Men in Boston hid under their proper attire. All men looking exactly the same in expensive suits and top hats.

Next day was Sunday and she rode to church over dressed in her Boston attire. Another hat balanced on her head and gloves. Looking over her saddle she saw Chief Black Kettle ask who she was and Sully told him she was a doctor from out east to whom Black Kettle replied

"_Only men in the white man's world where doctors so she must have been a *crazy white woman*"_ Sully relayed this to Dr Mike when she asked what Black Kettle had said. After she'd sort him out at the town cemetery. Asking about the personal items still at the home stead.

"_What was he doing here and so sad"_ she thought. She felt his grief and saw it reflected in his eyes that were this incredible blue.

Within a month the treaty was over and Michaela approached Sully enquiring as to how the treaty had faired. Sully was disappointed at its outcome. He carried his anger, frustration in his manner and voice. His eyes reflected a dark mauve due to his coloured shirt and red poncho also the emotions he was experiencing not their usual bright blue.

"_Chivington_ _didn't come to barter they came to steal "_Sully replied to her enquiry.

She felt his hurt as obviously he was very close to the Indians he was assisting.

Sully also was in a dilemma as he was also attracted to this beautiful woman he wanted to see her but chose instead to remain at the Indian village with his Cheyenne family. *SAFE* and hidden from the feelings he was developing. He'd been on his own for many moons, and seasons no woman since Abigail had caught his attention as this new *lady* had.

In such a short time Dr Mike was asked to adopt the Cooper children Mathew, Colleen and Brian when their Ma died from a rattle snake bite. Michaela had lost her first best friend here in Colorado Springs.

Sully was pleased and delighted that she had a compassionate heart, big enough to take the children in. He knew these children and was overjoyed they wouldn't find themselves in his childhood situation. Alone and just surviving on what could be scrounged or worst still alternately living in an orphanage. He now had an excuse to visit offering food and help around the home stead. Watching Dr Mike and witnessing her cautiously beginning to love and care for the children. Colleen took on caring for the chooks (chickens). Mathew wanted got get a cow.

The very next morning after the children moved in with Dr Mike. Brian ran away to live with his hero Sully and the Cheyenne Indians.

Colleen had said some months ago "_Brian's Cheyenne crazy_." All the children had assisted her in making Sully's old house her first real home.

Dr Mike rode off on Bear to find Brian and was eventually taken by some Indian braves to the village as night settled over the territory. She was roughly pushed into the tee pee in front of Chief Black Kettle and Sully who was surprised to say the least. _**She'd been thrust into his own private world**_**.**

Dr Mike explained the problem and Sully translated to the gathering of men seated around the perimeter of the tee pee. Sully felt totally at one with the Indians. Michaela thought how difficult the language sounded and was impressed with Sully's knowledge and ability to say the words so well. She through her medical studies had learnt some Latin so understood the effort it took to learn another language. The chief agreed to help the next morning. Dr Mike tried saying _"thank you_" and Sully prompted her to pronounce it correctly. Black Kettle acknowledged her effort with a smile and a nod of his head.

Dr Mike shared a tee pee with Sully that night and he sensed how distressed she was questioning herself about letting Charlotte down. He wanted so to take her ache and perceived guilt from her.

"_How long before we go?"_ She asked anxiously looking out into the night.

Sully replied _"You're not goin the women stay in camp"_

"_Not this woman"_ Dr Mike stated emphatically.

Sully sighed in frustration.

"_Ya know the Cheyenne believe if a woman acts like a brave she'll become one"_ He continued.

"_I'll risk it"_ she replied in a determined voice.

Sully thought _"here she goes again!" _sighing loudly.

She settled down eventually after he tenderly placed his blanket coat over her shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze. Her sent was intoxicating as he breathed it in. He could not sleep that night being so close to her, sharing this small space. His heart was pounding and he was convinced she would surely be aware of it. She was experiencing his world and it fascinated her. Questions swirling in her brain not allowing her to relax and sleep evaded her as well. She was attracted to him, her heart was racing and skipping giving her sensations she'd never experienced before.

Her father had encouraged her to think liberally and this was the first time she could actually apply his ideas. All people were equal. Not at all the attitude her sister's shared or even attempted to understand. These Indians were no exception. They had to be nice as she was sure Sully would not associate with them if they weren't.

Next day Sully, Dr Mike, with Wolf's help found Brian down the side of the mountain where he'd fallen. Sully had to climb down the slippery slope to hoist Brian up to an anxious Dr Mike. He held Brian while she set Brian's broken leg. He was extremely proud of her tender treatment of young Brian.

A short time later when the Indians checked the boy they heard the thundering army charging down the hill to cause their Indian friends trouble. Dr Mike couldn't let that happen they'd help find Brian and ran down the hill in front of the charging army, after setting her mind to saving the Indians who'd assisted her searching for the boy. Sully was totally stunned and unprepared for her reckless behaviour on account of his brothers.

Chivington gave up aggravated at the meddling upstart woman. He had felt now he had the excuse to raid the village and kill the occupants.

Chivington had snapped at her angularly at Charlotte's dinner table that first night _"I am fully satisfied that to kill the red rebel is the only way to have peace and quiet"._

Sully began to see that the lady Doctor had a heart and a belief system not too different to his own. More than that she was plucky and would try anything. He was astounded that two people from totally different back grounds could be the same on another level, have a similar belief system. He began to admire her and vowed to keep a silent eye on her and the children.

After the Sand Creek attack by the army Sully brought Chief Black Kettle to Dr Mike. He felt the Cheyenne chief's best chance of surviving was her doctorin. Although Sully became concerned when he saw the instruments she produced.

Sully anxiously said _"I hope ya know what ya doin?"_

She removed a soldier's bullet from Chief Black Kettle's neck and was forced to perform an emergency tracheotomy first to ease his breathing due to the swelling in his neck. This was done on her kitchen table. Later with Indians seated guarding their chief.

Sully looked around at his old home. This was the first time he'd been inside since Dr Mike's arrival. Dr Mike had changed it with items uniquely hers, it only slightly resembled his home from before and he began to relax letting his memories calm down. The children's presence also made it appear friendlier as well.

Sully and Dr Mike spoke all night beginning to understand each other. Dr Mike asked about his uniquely different accessories beads and medicine pouch. The significants of the feather after she'd used the one from the medicine bag for the tracheotomy. They began sharing their histories and what had got them to this point in their lives and what brought them together. During this time she whispered they could use the barn till the chief was well enough to travel. Once again Sully was amazed at her generosity being prepared to assist his family the Indians. The gravity of her decision was not lost on him. Her unselfish decision put her and the children now in grave danger if they were discovered. Before leaving when the chief could travel Black Kettle gave Dr Mike her Cheyenne name "**Medicine Woman**" Sully translated and was proud of what she had done.

Sully walked away after telling them he didn't ride a horse. Brian was surprised that Sully said that he was afraid of horses. Brian had thought that his hero wouldn't be afraid of anything. He'd never witnessed a man admit he was afraid before.

Sully came to the homestead during a blizzard on Christmas Eve with gifts for each one of them and stayed for supper. He could not stay away drawn there inexplicitly. Sully and Dr Mike began to support each other as firm friends. Both of them grateful for the others care and company both having been lonely. Neither aware of their deeper feelings they had began developing for each other. They talked all night again building on the foundation that had begun earlier.

Within months Dr Mike required the deserted boarding house as an emergency hospital when the town was threatened by an influenza epidemic. She tried desperately to get the leaders of the town understand that those with influenza needed to be isolated to prevent further deaths. They scoffed at her suggesting that bugs could jump from one person to another, the simplest way she could explain what happened. Sully ever on the watch witnessed what was happening. He came to the rescue once again and broke down the physical barriers so she could use it for the sick. Many people needed her medicine till it ran out. No supplies were coming through till the epidemic was over. Sully tried to encourage her to use Cheyenne medicine but she was too afraid. Dr Mike's logic was that she was unused to the Indian remedies and the required doses.

When she became sick with influenza herself he asked Cloud Dancing to assist. Sully felt he and Cloud Dancing were the only ones who could help her recover. Together they took her and the Medicine Man performed a healing ceremony, using the Medicine Wheel. Preying to Great Spirit and making a gift to the Creator. Offering Dr Mike a tea made from Blue Corn Flowers to reduce her fever.

When he finished Sully jumped up and asked _"is she going to die?"_

Cloud Dancing's reply was _"she fights hard"_

Sully in a more urgent voice repeated the question _"is she going to die?_

To which Cloud Dancing replied _"that's up to __**you**__"_

Immediately that was the reply Sully knew that her very life depended on what he spiritually gave Dr Mike to survive. Commencing a journey once he began must continue he knew this. You don't commence something you're not prepared to finish. The silver thread was being spun, connecting them on a higher more spiritual level. She was aware that Sully did not leave her side during all the hours she lay so desperately ill. She felt his urgency for her to come back to him. She heard Sully implore her with his whole being to return to him and get well. He told her the children needed her _THAT HE NEEDED HER_. His pull on her was colossal and she felt herself being drawn back to him. He was on a virgule at her bed side when she surfaced from unconsciousness. Realizing he'd been with her all the time made her appreciate him even more.

Realizing that Cloud Dancing's medicine saved her life Dr Mike began to embrace it. Dr Mike learnt and used all that she could from the Medicine Man. She would seek his advice when she was unable to solve a medical problem. She interwove her medicine and Cheyenne medicine as needed. Sully explained much later that when a Medicine man gifts his knowledge to someone else he loses a little bit of his power. On another occasion he told her that a gift from one heart to another should be given for information on the medicine.

Sully was confused wether he and Dr Mike would be able to get where they both wanted to be.

Cloud Dancing replied _"man and woman are not meant to be alone. Like Mother Earth and Father Sky. Everyone needs a partner or they become "unbalanced" its nature"_

Sully admitted chuckling _"Dr Mikes an awfully strong force of nature"_ A quality he admired in her but wondered if he'd be able to cope with her strong nature and *Stubbornness*.

Cloud Dancing saw the light glowing in his brothers eyes. He knew somehow the _Spiritual connection had been sewn_, between Sully and Dr Mike.

With Dr Mike he was by her side as she moved to provide information that improved the lives of the residents as Colorado Springs and assisted them to move forward. Pigs were living in the streets when she first arrived in town bringing disease into the centre of town. Assisting the town folk to understand the real need for cleanliness. Especially Jake and his disgustingly dirty throat razor blade. Including Hank with his girls and a clean bar and glasses. Assisting the town folk to recognise not all Indians were their enemies. Sully assisted with some of myriad of social issues the small community faced. Just a few examples of how they worked together as a team.

Dr Mike and Cloud Dancing worked together to save Sully's life when he was badly beaten by Rankin. Both these medicine people asking their respective spirits/god for help to save the life of their dear friend. Now it was Dr Mike's spirit that called to Sully willing him to return to her. She became aware of the deep feeling she had begun to experience for him. She gave all she could with emotion and knowledge to assist Sully to recover.

She had asked the Cheyenne to help and they used ceremony to bring forth *Running Ghost* the spirit buffalo. The spirit buffalo cloaked Sully as he road towards Rankin. Later it gored to death the dangerous man.

Cloud Dancing told her _"you must find him" "You are the only one he will listen too"_

Sully told her much later how Rankin's death occurred. She was most grateful at Chief Black Kettle and the Cheyenne peoples help. Their spirit had called up their revered buffalo spirit as protection for Sully this was due to a direct connection between Sully and his adopted family. Their bond was a strong spiritual connection to him.

Still there was this huge difference in their back grounds. Hers was a wealthy refined Boston upbringing. She was well educated and a doctor to boot. His was a simple self taught rough and unorthodox life. Everything about Sully was different. Not to mention he was an introvert not speaking unless he had something to say. She had a tendency to be an extrovert in nature. Dr Mike had stirred up the small frontier town, on many occasions since arriving as its Doctor. She tended to be the towns conscious on many current issues.

Their differences became totally apparent with Sully's visit to Boston later on. He felt uncomfortable just walking out of the Boston Railway Station. He felt like turning around and bolting back home.

Michaela's mother had already referred to him as a *SAVAGE*.

Until Michaela reminded her the _"savages don't knock Mother"._

Mrs Quinn begrudgingly realised that Sully was indeed a true friend to her daughter and newly acquired grand children. She'd listened to and understood the stories told first by Sully and then Brian that her daughter had indeed made a difference to this isolated back water.

In Boston the butler was dismayed that Sully would just walk in unannounced to a family gathering. The stares and spoken comments from the people in Boston annoyed him but he chose to ignore them. Her family were snobbish looking down their noses. What sort of people were these? Their Boston manners did not prevent audible degrading comments being aired when he arrived. It was nothing like the friendlier atmosphere of Colorado Springs. He was famished having saved money on the trip by not eating much. He'd not had the opportunity to learn proper manners table or otherwise in his past. He hadn't seen servants in his entire life. Not only that! Look around at where she lived it was his idea of a palace. He slept on the ground in a lean to. Owned nothing and had a wolf as a companion.

Sully became extremely disillusioned at the reception he was receiving from Michaela. **He had come barging into her world.** She was having trouble adjusting to her two vastly different worlds herself.

The children saw his dilemma and decided to assist Sully to fit in and allow Dr Mike see him in a totally different light. Like those in Boston. Taking Sully to buy clothes more in fitting to his current surroundings, *BOSTON* blowing his budget totally. He took the risk asking Michaela out to a meal, dancing and the Opera. The children went out of their way to crash course Sully with the knowledge they'd acquired in the past 4 weeks from Dr Mike. She was amazed that he could adapt so quickly. He was aware he had the children on his side as they shared a very long history. The gambit of emotions he was experiencing drove him mad. Finally after the lecture he became totally disheartened and thought Dr Mike would accept William's proposal as he could offer everything she was used too and huffed off.

"_He was mad to follow his heart to follow her here"_ he reflected _"What did he have to offer? __**HIS LOVE**__ was all"_ his mixed thoughts waving up and down with all the emotions a body could experience. _"She always managed to keep him unbalanced" _he continued to think.

Sully knew he'd upset the children by leaving but he could only do as he did when needing space. He'd run away as far as he could. Seated with his shoulders hunched and feeling so disheartened, miserable, and depressed he was surprised when Dr Mike appeared in the compartment of the train.

Finally she forced him by backing into that proverbial corner to tell her _"Because I LOVE YA"_ he'd admitted then what she did was run away.

He was miserable all the way back to Colorado Springs. _"Now what! Where to from here! had he lost all chance to be happy with her his real true soul mate?"_ he was thinking.

He thought he knew her but did he? She had this ability to throw him off balance all the time. There were two of her the Colorado and the Boston one. His mind was whirling round and round making him feel sick. He felt her in his soul although he knew she was confused too.

Before Michaela had come into his life Sully had lived a lonely solitary existence he just knew he couldn't go back to living that way again. The family as well as his strong connection to Dr Mike was his strength. All those shared meals with them had given him his dream of family. Companionship and LOVE what he most wanted now in the whole world.

On tender hooks he waited in the shadows each time the stage coach arrived. He knew she was coming HOME he felt it. Although he was unsure what would transpire when they saw each other. He wasn't aware he was holding his breath until he became giddy. The wait was killin him. Finally this was the stagecoach he just knew it. She was here at last now what? As he stepped forward she turned and in slow motion she was in his arms declaring her love to him as well.

"_I LOVE YOU TOO"_ she exclaimed out of breath as he swung her off the ground.

He thanked Great Spirit from his bottom of his whole being. He was ecstatic that she loved him as he loved her. His uncomfortable journey to Boston had payed off. *SHE LOVED HIM* he wanted to yell from the mountains and to everyone. At their kiss it felt so good and united them fully.

Sully encouraged Michaela at every opportunity he had and gradually the town's folk came to respect her knowledge and her as a compassionate caring woman. He stood by her when she operated and offered his blood.

They shared a lot of adventures that strengthened the ties that they had begun to weave. They worked together saving the entire town from poisoned water, then from the dog soldiers. Their bond was stronger than they could ever imagine.

When they began courting Sully took Dr Mike to a place he had never shared with anyone not even Abigail. He was giving her a gift that she understood to be totally from his heart to hers. Not a golden gift as so many shallow women wanted. This gift was more valuable to her as it was his heart and spirit. Sharing with Michaela that even Abigail had not been taken into his soul. Their look was so deep and shared so many of their unspoken thoughts. Looking out over the distance witnessing the grandeur of nature's picture here together.

Sully in desperation at losing the trail after Dr Mike was abducted by the dog soldiers he stilled himself, knelt on Mother Earth and communicated with Michaela through thought. He implored spirit to send her the message. She felt his presence, such a strong presence, she heard him call her and called out to him. His heart song (love of his life) heard him and this was what he needed to know. The Spirits assisting Sully to find her trail once again, allowing him to finally save her. He realized that he and Michaela where soul mates and more. They mentally communicated with each other. The silver thread was complete.

He admitted to the grandmother in the village that _"she's my __**Heart Song**__"_ he'd said.

There he'd finally admitted his feelings and said it out loud to the universe. They had also pledged their love to each other again on top of the cliff before leaping off. Sully was totally in awe once again at Michaela's courage.

How often had he thought during the time he known her, _"She'd be game to try anything "_

"_You have the courage of a warrior" _he's admitted as they worked together a year ago, saving the life of Cloud Dancing from Custer's clutches.

Finally Sully asked Michaela to marry him. Sully became a more regular visitor to the homestead. The children adopted him as a surrogate father and he shared with them a lot of his knowledge. He encouraged Colleen as she learnt medicine from Dr Mike. He supported Mathew during his quest, to become recognised as a young man supporting him through his vision quest. Brian as a father figure as this was required as the boy was still young and impressionable. He encouraged Brian at book learnin telling him it was important. He was seeing these loved people as his family his need and dreams once again having a foundation. They were in a parallel to his Cheyenne family and being interwoven.

In the not too distant future after the Wachita massacre. Sully's connection to her was so powerful and her grief paralysed him not being able to help her through it. Knowing this he sort help from the only person he felt could assist her, his brother Cloud Dancing. Dr Mike went to Cloud Dancing and they supported each other in their immense grief. He then completed her journey with the traditional medicine of the Cheyenne people. She and Sully agreed to gift Clouding Dancing the wedding shirt Michaela had lovingly created for Sully with encouragement of Cloud Dancing. They both dreaded the total annihilation of their friend's culture and his possible demise.

The web slowly strengthened as time progressed, and they shared so many experiences. Saving each other's lives was something they did with out fear.

When they had moved forward and decided to marry, Sully became upset, he left the church to think. All he had to offer was the three words he would say to her daily _"I love you"_ would it be enough? Absolutely the gift of love from his heart to hers.

Michaela spoke to the Reverend about what she loved about Sully.

"_Sully was the most honest, kind, generous person she had ever known"._ She continued _"he was always the first to help when there was trouble"._ He was a giver to people in trouble.

Sully _"has special sense when to turn up and where to find them" "knows when he's needed or wanted he does turn up" _Michaela said. She understood that they shared a unique gift few ever managed to acquire.

They knew what each other was thinking it had become second nature to them. This undeniable sense of connection she was just beginning to appreciate.

Sully heard what Michaela is telling the Reverend _"It goes both ways, not even thought about they could count on each other" _he said_._

Sully came in and they agreed they worked well together and worked for the good of people. They loved the children and more importantly they loved each other. Their difference in back ground was no longer an issue for either of them. Sully now felt he was going to be part of a family. His family all he'd dreamed of having. He accepted and understood their unique connection.

Sully told Michaela that he could _"feel"_ her. That she _"filled"_ him, that she was the part of him that he'd been looking for her all his life.

In the future Michaela told Sully just after they married and he was late for supper and said that nothing had changed _"It has! everything's changed. It's no longer you and me it's us. You're a part of me now and that's a very powerful feeling. One I've never felt before"._

He understood then how far Michaela was connected to him. He once told Michaela people couldn't change this made him realize that he and she had changed in all ways.

Their kindred spirit continued to grow with love and support. There were many times they just knew what each other needed without words. They worked well in helping other in need. Michaela felt Sully with her even when he was not with her physically.

Much later Michaela was able to save Sully through a shared vision, when he was dying in the woods. Sully was seriously hurt after he fell off the cliff. She never gave up believing he was alive sensing all the time he lived. Her love and belief was keeping him alive. Just as Sully had done years before when Michaela was held by the dog soldiers.

Sully and Michaela had a unique bond that would endure forever. They were always meant to be together. Their LOVE surpassed even their own expectations.

**The End**

...

Sully must have had the universal O type blood group to have given both Loren and Cloud Dancing blood and for them to survive. The Rufus factor and blood groups had not been discovered then. In 1939, Drs. Philip Levine and Rufus Stetson wrote a paper on the subject.

As these are my thoughts as to how Sully became the man he was with an amazing character. What the writers of Dr Quinn left unanswered.

I have that unique thread with those I love. I realize what a gift it is. It's hard to explain to others who don't have it

as it's just there.

This part has grown and grown finally it morphed into a cabbage butterfly not an electric _blue_ Ulysses _butterfly ___

I am an oral story teller not a writer. I would like some feedback. Thank you for reading.


End file.
